


Cross-cultural appreciation

by 1863



Category: Aquaman (2018), DC Extended Universe
Genre: Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1863/pseuds/1863
Summary: Arthur's attempt to introduce Orm to surface culture isn't met with much enthusiasm.





	Cross-cultural appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: 100 words of taking advantage of the situation.

"When you said you'd grant me a day's furlough to 'expand my appreciation of surface culture', this is not what I had in mind."

"Too bad," Arthur says. "This is what I want you to do and you're gonna have to do it, little bro," he adds, purposely not using Orm's name just to see the flash of irritation in his eyes. "You know why? Because I'm –"

"A bastard?"

Arthur grins. "The Ocean Master," he corrects, grin widening when Orm's jaw tightens. "Anyway, trust me, you'll enjoy this. We'll watch it together."

Orm looks around the small, darkened room with distaste.

"I think I'd rather go back to my cell."

Arthur ignores that and shoves the DVD into the player that Vulko had managed to rig up to the Atlantean energy systems. Orm scowls at the lack of response, picking up the DVD cover and giving it a dubious once-over. 

"A long time ago," he reads, "in a galaxy far, far away..." Orm rolls his eyes. "This sounds utterly ridiculous."

"Don't knock it till you see it," Arthur replies. "Now sit your ass down before I get Mera to wrap you in water chains, or something."

Arthur drops onto the couch next to him and passes him a bowl as the movie starts up.

"What is this?" Orm asks, eyeing the contents with suspicion.

"Popcorn." Arthur tosses a handful into his mouth. "It's food, Orm. You have to eat it when you're watching a movie, it's like a law."

Out of the corner of his eye, Arthur sees Orm cautiously nibble at a single piece once Arthur has swallowed his mouthful.

"Tastes a bit like the sea," he says, sounding a little surprised, and takes another piece.

Orm complains throughout the entire movie, ranting about unclear motivations and poor military strategy and "ungrammatical use of language", but by the time the credits roll the bowl is empty between them and he's licking fake butter off his fingers.

He turns to Arthur and gives him an expectant look.

"What?" Arthur asks.

"Where's the next one?" he demands. Arthur laughs a little, but he gets up to switch DVDs anyway. "Also, we're out of popcorn." Orm dusts crumbs off his shirt. "I require more."

"Aren't you forgetting that you're the prisoner, here?"

"Exactly." Orm makes a show of leaning back against the couch. "I can't very well swim around the grounds by myself, now can I? You'll have to fetch it for me." He pauses, then adds with a small, sharp smile, "Isn't that right, _big bro_?"

Arthur shakes his head.

"You know, you're right, Orm." Arthur grabs the empty bowl and pauses the DVD. "I might be king but I'm still a bastard," he says. "And you're trueborn and still a dick.”


End file.
